In Our Broken Hearts Are Dreams
by imElenafreakingRichter
Summary: Forced to uproot her life and start anew, Hermione Jean Granger is definitely not a happy bunny. She longs for her boyfriend, who mysteriously went missing, and who happens to be ex-Death-Eater Draco Malfoy. Will there be a happy ending for such a mismatched couple? And what is the giant enigma that surrounds the Malfoy family all about?


"In Our Broken Hearts Are Dreams"

Dramione Fanfic

"I don't understand what you're trying to say, Harry." I say, confusion entering my tone of voice. "Are you telling me to… to leave my life?"

He winces. "That's not what I meant, 'Mione." The nickname that he always used to call me makes me flinch. It sounds unfamiliar on his tongue now; his whole being is unfamiliar to me, in fact. "I just meant that maybe it's a good idea to… _forget_, for a while. Just until this whole thing is over."

"Maybe it would help if you told me what was happening!" I say in frustration. "Merlin, Harry, do you know how frustrating it is? To have everyone hide the truth from you – even my mother, for crying out loud! I'm not doing anything until you tell me what's going on." A petulant expression has been painted onto my face.

Harry sighs in annoyance. "I do know what it's like, and it's horrible, I know. But it's for your own good."

I raise my eyes in disbelief. For my own good? "Is it really, Harry? You've tried to help me before, and only Merlin knows what happened then."

"Please, Hermione, don't fight with me."

"I'm not your lap dog anymore; I can do whatever I want. Oh, and I have another important question for you." A smirk plays upon my lips. "You know, because I seem to be asking a lot of questions at the moment."

Harry shakes his head, his black curls tumbling into his eyes like they always do. "And what would that be, Hermione?"

"Where in the wizarding world is my boyfriend?" Underneath the bluntness of my words is a need for answers – I need my boyfriend like Ron needs food, or like Harry needs quidditch.

"I… I don't know." For once, Harry kind of looks like a Slytherin. His face has contorted into something rather like a man who is hiding a devious secret.

"I'm not five, Harry. Please, just tell me where he is." Desperation slips into my voice. I tried to pretend like I wasn't missing him, but I haven't seen him in about half a year and I'm starting to think the worst about what's happened to him. "I need to know that he's okay."

"He's fine."

"So you do know where he is!" I cry out.

"I never said that… Look, Hermione, let's get back on subject here. I need you to start a new life, just for now." He looks at me intensely, with his green eyes sparkling under the light. "I know how hard it must seem."

"It would probably be easier if you could tell me _why_." I protest, but I'm slowly warming up to the idea. I mean, I hate my job at the Ministry… but I also love my boyfriend and my friends.

He sighs again through his nostrils. He's really flustered by me; I'm asking too many questions, I can tell. "What if I promise you that you can see _him_ in a month? Then will you do what I say?"

A tiny smile appears on my lips. I like where this is going. "Well, that does seem like a good offer…" I trail off.

"For me, Hermione?"

I shake my head in defiance. "For me. I'll do it, but for me, okay?" Surprise registers on his face. "But if, in one month _exactly_, I'm not sitting in a romantic restaurant with my beloved, then you better be good at hide and seek."

Harry gulps nervously. "Got it."

I smile again, victoriously this time. "Good."

We sit down finally – the confrontation finally over, for now at least – and after he's comfortable, Harry comments, "I still can't believe you ended up with Draco."

I stare at him for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. "I have to admit, I didn't see it coming either."

"Everyone thought you'd end up with Ron."

I shiver at the thought of that ominous future. "Luckily not. I love Ron, but like a brother, not a lover."

"I guess so."

Another silence drapes upon us before another thought hits me like a bullet. "Oh yeah, so what do I have to do? How do I start a new life?"

"Well, we'll have to relocate you to a new house. It's pretty nice, actually. It's right around the corner from a library."

A grin tugs at my lips. "That sounds promising. What else?"

He thinks for a minute. "I don't know. Obviously the house will be in a completely different location, but you'll have a job like always."

"Ooh, I get a free job, too?" I tease him, chuckling.

"Just a little something to keep you busy. We'll give you updates from time to time."

"Updates on what?" I ask. This is quite fun, actually; moulding a new life from scratch. I could be the same old bookworm as always, or I could be someone completely different – I could pretend to be some outgoing, promiscuous woman instead!

He hesitates. "This might come as a slight shock…"

"But?" I prompt him.

"You'll be spying on the Malfoy family."

If I had been drinking something right then, it would now be splattered all across the wall. "What?" I manage to gasp in shock. "Why would I spy on my boyfriend's family? And besides, I thought they were all in Azkaban?"

"A few of their cousins managed to get out prison-free after the Wizarding War. But some sources have led us to believe that… well, we think that there is going to be another uprising."

"Merlin, Harry, and you didn't think to tell me?"

"I thought it would worry you. It is still his family, you know. Draco could be linked to this."

"But he isn't." I say defiantly. "He definitely has nothing to do with it."

"But you can't prove that."

"Yes I can! He went on an expedition to find the remaining Death Eaters, Harry! He's changed. You know that he has. He's doing everything he can… He promised me, Harry. He wouldn't lie, not to me."

"I hope so, Hermione."

I shake my head to rid my mind of any bad thoughts. "Anyway. Do I need to pack?"

"Just the essentials; a few days' worth of clothes, and toiletry stuff. Oh, and don't forget anything with sentimental value." He reminds me.

"Right. I'd better go then."

"I'll leave too." I can tell he wants to say something else.

"What is it, Harry?" I say as I walk up the stairs.

"Swear to me you'll write."

"Of course." I say, and a few moments later I hear the door slam shut.

My head is spinning with a plethora of emotions: shock, desperation, fear, but most importantly determination, all override my brain. I sink onto my bed in exhaustion, and before I know it my eyes are shutting tightly and all I can see is blackness.

Ron stares at me unblinkingly, like a puppy begging for a treat. "But he'll give me a detention, 'Mione! I don't want a detention." He moans pitifully to me, falling to the floor in despair.

"Honestly, Ronald, you are _such _a drama queen."

"Queen is about right." The sniggering voice of Draco Malfoy echoes right by my ear. I spin my body round to see his grey eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron immediately stands up to… I don't know, punch him, maybe? I stand in front of him before he can, though.

"Don't, Ronald. He was only joking."

"I don't care. He's been asking for it all year." Ron's eyes flash with irritation. "For a couple of years, actually."

"This stupid rivalry between you two is unnecessary. I won't hesitate to take points off of Gryffindor for any violence on your part."

Ron is flummoxed. "But Gryffindor is your own house!"

"I take my duties as Head Girl very seriously, you should know that." I tell him, shaking my head in exasperation. "You should know better too, Malfoy, seeing as you're Head Boy." I start speaking to Draco in the same patronising voice. "I can still take points from your house."

"I can still take points from yours, too."

"Don't be a smartass, Draco, it really doesn't suit you." I sigh.

"You just told me not to argue with him… How come you get to?!" Ron exclaims in vexation. "That's so unfair. You've already got to punch him!"

I smile tightly at Ron, restraining the anger from exploding out at him. "Instead of standing here being such a _drama queen_, why don't you go and start your Potions essay?"

He huffs in indignation before storming off. I really don't know what came over me – usually I'm never hot-headed. I'll apologise to him later.

"You've made your boyfriend sad." Draco mock-pouts, laughing at the annoyed expression on my face.

"Oh be quiet, Malfoy. He's not my boyfriend and you know it."

"Hm." Wonder flickers over his face for a second, before it is quickly replaced by his usual snobbish look.

I stalk away like a tiger on the prowl. I need a book to calm my mind because right now, I'm really frustrated.

And if I see one more person that annoys me today, I think I'll scream!

A/N: Oh hi! What's this? A wild fanfic has appeared!

Sorry, I know that I have about half a dozen fanfics to update but come on… Dramione! Oh, actually, I already have a Dramione fanfic don't I… Damn, well, I really like the title of this. I don't know, it's just pretty cute.

In case you were wondering, the second part of this is like a dream… You'll be seeing a lot of dreams. Because, you know, the title has 'dreams' in it so… Spoiler alert? Not really.

I'm blabbering on now, aren't I? Well, ciao my lovelies 3


End file.
